


A Bumpy Ride

by Domokoru



Series: Sycamore Pines [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream, accidental creampie, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domokoru/pseuds/Domokoru
Summary: Emmy confesses her love to Desmond, who is shocked. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming!"
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Series: Sycamore Pines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907272
Kudos: 8





	A Bumpy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from high school I barely remember writing.

Professor Desmond Sycamore wasn't quite sure how he ended up in this situation; it had all happened in a blur. At some point, Emmy Altava, Professor Layton's assistant and Desmond's secret infatuation, had confessed her feelings to him. At some point after, he had reciprocated his feelings and she dragged him to his bedroom. Everything was jumbled in Desmond's mind, but the fact remained that here he was, sitting across from Emmy on his bed as she began to strip off her yellow dress.

"Emmy... Are you sure you want to do this?" She began to unbutton his shirt as well.

"Of course I'm sure. Remember what I told you?"

No, he truly didn't. Somehow he had forgotten whatever confession or desire she had expressed to him earlier, but he wouldn't dare admit it. By the time he gave up on wracking his brain for answers, Emmy had already found the lubricant he stored in his nightstand. Luckily for Desmond, she was too focused to question why he had that vial in the first place; the situation was embarrassing enough as is.

He knew it wouldn't be of use to try arguing with this girl; she was dead-set on doing... this. Desmond unbuttoned his trousers and hastily removed them and his boxers, so that he was as fully exposed as the woman across from him. He took the lube from Emmy's grasp and silently spread it onto himself, trying not to look at her directly. Though he thought the brunette was immensely attractive, he was still embarrassed to have things moving so fast.

"Um... Come closer, please..." He whispered nervously. She obliged and scooted closer to him, tipping her head up slightly, beaming up at him. The professor smiled back bashfully. He gently pulled her legs open, one of his hands slicker than the other, and grabbed the lube again. Desmond squirted it onto his fingers and began slowly rubbing her sex. He delicately circled her clitoris with his thumb as he wormed his fingertips into her entrance. The man curled and uncurled his fingers steadily, trying not to rush the preparation. Emmy pulled his face down into a kiss and giggled into his ear.

"You don't have to be so gentle. I'm not going to break." He leaned forward and nibbled her earlobe, murmuring in response.

"I could never forgive myself if I hurt you, Miss Altava." Emmy sighed and began to lean backward, only to be caught by Desmond's free arm. The man pulled her back up into a long, heated kiss. They broke apart for air, and he used this opportunity to ask her one more time.

"Are you positively certain that you want this?"

"Yes! Just get on with it!" Desmond grabbed his length, and barely pushed into her. The chronic worrier he was, he still took things very slowly. A little bit in, a little bit out, slowly thrusting his hips deeper until he was in to the hilt. Emmy shivered through the entire process. The brunet furrowed his brows in concern.

"Are you alright, Miss Altava?"

"I'm fine..." She shifted herself into a more upright position and scooted onto his lap. She leaned into his chest, hugging him around the waist and nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. "Ah, you're so nice to me. I'm so glad you're my first, Dr. Sycamore." At those words, Desmond's cheeks turned as scarlet as his glasses.

"I-I-I'm y-your... Y-y-you..."

"Mmhm. I'm all yours, Professor, so make it good!" She hugged him tight and began moving her hips. The man opened his mouth to yelp at the sudden friction, but Emmy silenced him with another kiss, so forceful and eager they toppled over on the bed. Emmy was now laying on top of Desmond, who was now on his back. The tumble didn't stop them though; the two kept at it, thrusting in sync with each other. Desmond pulled her breasts to his lips, mouthing her nipples ravenously. Emmy couldn't help but yank his hair to pull him closer. So long had it been since the last time Desmond had felt like this, so close with another human being. The hot feeling of skin against skin, the burning trails of scratches she left on his shoulders, the warm puffs of breath hitting his face, it was all too much. It wasn't long before they both reached their own respective climaxes, shuddering and clinging to each other. Desmond realized what he had done and sat up in surprise.

"Oh no... Oh no no no..." He reached down and spread Emmy open, seeing his seed spill out. Hot waves of shame and guilt washed over him, along with a sick feeling of arousal at the act he had committed. What if he impregnated her? He might have just single-handedly ruined her life. "Miss Al-Altava... I'm so, so sorry... I should've... I..." The man tried to choke his words out, all without looking her in the eyes.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Professor." Emmy moved his hand away and placed it on his knee. She looked away, slightly bashful herself. "To be entirely honest... I wouldn't mind... having your baby."At this, Desmond's eyes watered a bit. He started shaking and blushing madly. _What a sweet girl she is!_ He thought to himself. The scientist reached out and squeezed her into a tight hug and began quickly peppering her cheek with kisses. Emmy giggled and reciprocated, hugging him close and nuzzling his chest.

Desmond couldn't take it. He felt himself getting hard for a second time and mindlessly began stroking himself sloppily, looking down at Emmy to see if she was alright with a second round. She smirked and sat up straight again. The brunette grabbed his cock and almost slammed herself against it, making more of his cum gush out of her. They were both still throbbing from their first climaxes, and it added an intense sensation to their second time. Desmond pressed his lips to Emmy's to muffle their moans, when they were interrupted by violent shaking.

"Don't worry dear," Desmond pulled Emmy close and held her steady against his chest. "It's only a bit of turbulence-"

* * *

Desmond woke with a start, the movements of the Bostonious jostling him out of his slumber. The turbulence in his dream was actually real, but was quickly dying down. He observed his current state; his pajamas were damp with sweat, his face slick with tears, and his boxers wet with cum. The man groaned and kicked off his sheets, dreading doing something as mundane as laundry after such a lovely dream. No, he shouldn't be thinking things like this about Layton's assistant; she didn't deserve that kind of objectification. Still, he sighed at how much he enjoyed it, and at how unlikely it was that anything could ever work between them. He went to do his laundry, desperately trying to wash away his dream from the night prior.


End file.
